


One Day At A Time

by likethecatiam



Series: Milk and Honey Verse [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Comma Abuse, Depression, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethecatiam/pseuds/likethecatiam
Summary: It's a low day for Trevor.





	One Day At A Time

As soon as he became mentally aware, Trevor knew it wasn’t going to be a good day.

              He was lying on his side facing the alarm clock, his face in his pillow. The room was nearly pitch black due to the blackout curtains, the only light coming from the blinking red numbers. He had another ten minutes before it would start beeping and he considered just unplugging it so he didn’t have to deal with it. In the end he just left it alone, just not caring enough. With a sigh, Trevor rolled over to face his bedmate. The arm around his waist was a comfortable weight and he was careful not to disturb its owner.

              Alfredo was still out cold, having had a long night of reconnaissance. His face was peaceful, blissfully unaware of Trevor’s mood; the heaviness and just bone deep weariness. The darkness of the room and cloying shadows would’ve normally been comforting to the man, but he barely acknowledged them. Snuggling in closer to tuck his head under Alfredo’s chin, Trevor wrapped his arms around the bare chest, tangling their legs together. Fredo responded in kind by tucking Trevor in closer and holding him tighter, a contented purr coming building in his throat as he slept on. Trevor let out a satisfied sigh, feeling more grounded as he fell back asleep to the continuous rumbling.

* * *

 

              When Trevor awoke again he was alone in the bed. It was still blissfully dark, but he could see daylight peeking out against the carpet from beneath the curtains. His legs were tangled in the sheets and he pushed up from the bed to turn and glance at the clock. _10:42_. With a sigh he laid back down, still facing the clock. The apartment was quiet save for the gentle whirling of the ceiling fan. Alfredo was obviously up for the day, probably checking for any voicemails or even out on a job. Trevor couldn’t bring himself to care enough to think any more on it. There was a quiet buzz and he saw his phone light up from in front of the clock. Reaching over, he picked it up without bothering to unplug the charger and read through his alerts, clearing some as he went.

              As he was, he heard the front door opening and closing and quiet footsteps against the hardwood floor. They stopped when they reached where Trevor knew the kitchen was and he could smell coffee. Either Fredo had bought coffee or he was making some now. The man set his phone down and rolled onto his back, debating getting up or not. He stared at the gentle spin of the fan for a bit and decided to stay in bed, suddenly feeling drained at the thought of getting up. His thoughts drifted in and out on everything and nothing and he might have dozed off again when he heard the bedroom door opening.

              Fredo was coming in, holding a mug of what Trevor assumed was coffee based off the smell. Looks like he made the coffee then. Trevor didn’t bother sitting up, just watching the other man as he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed and put the mug on the nightstand.

              “Good morning.” He greeted quietly.

              Trevor had shifted back onto his side when his partner walked in and buried deeper into the covers, now watching him from over the comforter. His reply was a low hum as he made no move to get up.

              “Wanna sit up for me?” Alfredo asked, still quiet, extending a hand towards the other man. “You’ll get coffee if you do.”

              Trevor almost snuggled deeper into the covers, not even the thought of coffee rousing him from his low mood. But he also knew that if he didn’t get up now he would stay in bed for the rest of the day. Alfredo seemed to know the same thing and gave a gentle smile, hand still outstretched. The paler man let out a breath from his nose and stretched out an arm from beneath the blankets to clasp his hand with Fredo’s, allowing himself to be pulled up. He leaned against the headboard and let out a small yawn, taking the mug that was handed to him. He didn’t necessarily want it but drank some anyway, relishing the warmth is gave him.

              Neither spoke, Trevor sipping his coffee and Alfredo watching.

              “Can you open the curtains?” Trevor rasped out, his voice still rough from sleep. The darkness wasn’t helping and felt more choking than relaxing like it normally did; a dark reminder rather than a welcoming embrace.

              Alfredo just nodded and stood, the bed creaking as he did so. He walked around the front of the bed and slowly pulled to curtains open, giving Trevor time for his eyes to adjust. Said man squinted at the sudden light, sparing another glance at the alarm clock. 11:05. Fredo opened the shades as well and Trevor glanced out to see the sunny Los Santos sky.

              Fredo walked over and sat back down, this time next to Trevor as he stretched his legs out on the bed. Immediately the younger man leaned his head against the darker man’s shoulder, still cradling the half empty mug of coffee. Trevor let out a quiet sigh as he did so, bringing the mug up to his lips for another sip.

              “Bad day?” Alfredo asked.

              Trevor nodded, still drinking from his mug. Now that he was more aware, he could see it was his favorite mug. It was one of those heat activated mugs, his showing a starry night sky when cold and then asterisms appearing when it was hot. Trevor stared down at the Big Dipper when he brought the mug back down, shoulders tensed as he avoided his partner’s gaze. Alfredo snaked his left arm around Trevor’s waist and pulled him closer, the man instantly leaning more into his warmer body.

              “Alright.” He said, pressing a kiss to the top of Trevor’s head. “We’ll just stay in today, okay?”

              Trevor nodded, shoulders slumped as he buried his face in his lover’s shoulder.

              “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had while in bed, so sorry for any typos. Maybe a little vent-y??? I'm trying to get back into writing, but I've been pretty low for a while and pretty stressed. I'll get back to Shadows Will Scream (now titled Milk and Honey) soon, don't worry. Thanks to everyone for all the kudos, comments, and subscriptions, I do see them and I really appreciate them!


End file.
